


Club Dues

by skydark



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydark/pseuds/skydark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's a freak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Dues

The chimera club was holding court by a small campfire someone had built and Ed decided they were more fun than hanging out with his Dad; so he wandered over and parked himself on the ground near them.

“Hey Ed, you're a genius, and I've heard there are disadvantages to being to smart; has it ever been trouble for you?” Heinkle asked.

“Like, do girls find it a turn off or something?” Darius put in. “I mean you talk about shit that doesn't make sense; do people think you're a freak?”

Ed sat up ramrod straight, jaw thrust forward.

“I'm not a freak! You should be talking monkey-man,” he said with a curl of his lip. “For your information, not that I feel I should have to give you any pointers or anything, girls like me just fine. I don't have any problems with girls not liking me. In fact, they like me to much; but I got things to do and I ain't got time to be liking girls or anything.”

It was then a dark figure separated itself from the other group at the other campfire and glided toward them, squatting just outside the ring of fire light.

“What are you freaks talking about?” it said.

“I'm not a freak!,” Ed bellowed, “you gotta lot of nerve coming over here and calling anyone else a freak, that's what you got. Not only are you some alchemic deviation, you're riding around in a stolen body. I think that is the punitive definition of freak right there.”

“He's upset, he's pulling out the big words,” Darius said, nodding toward Greed.

“I see, I see,” Greed said, reaching up to tap his chin. “So Edward, is afraid we think he's a freak.”

“NO, Edward is NOT,” Ed supplied. “I am, in fact, the only non-freak here. The rest of you, get a dictionary. No wait, dictionary's don't have visual aides, so get a mirror.” And Ed crossed his arms because damn, that was a pretty good come back and he usually couldn't think them up quick enough.

“When I look in the mirror I see the man everyone wants to be,” the homonculus purred. “Powerful, svelt, rich theoretically, royalty,” Greed held up his finger, “being in a royal body counts for me.”

Darius and Heinkle nodded and Ed pinwheeled.

“What, you're agreeing with him?” Ed asked them. “I don't want to be anything like Greed, for one he's a parasite! You know, an organism that lives on another species and like sucks things out. You know, like that; how is that cool?!”

Another figure joined them, recognizable by shape in the gloom. He leaned over Ed particularly and put a finger up to his non-existent mouth in a shushing motion.

“Hey, you're being really loud over here and we are trying to be discrete and we don't want to disturb the people in the slums. So brother, shut up already, quit being a freak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FMA Fic Contest Challenge


End file.
